A vehicle is convenient transportation but may cause serious loss of lives and properties in case of accidents. To prevent accidents, a vehicle is equipped with various safety devices such as a bumper for cushioning impact and a safety belt.
Recently, active safety systems have been developed and used to actively prevent an accident prior to a collision between vehicles. Accordingly, crash prevention systems for preventing car crash have been actively developed. Such crash prevention systems appropriately control a drive of a vehicle when there is another vehicle approaching or when various signs of collision are sensed, thereby preventing a collision or minimizing collision damage.
These crash prevention systems are very simple means for protecting lives and properties, and the reliability thereof is very important. In particular, crash prevention systems function in a somewhat extreme situation, i.e., a vehicle-to-vehicle accident, and therefore, there is a limit when an ordinary person tries to test the performance of the crash prevention systems. Therefore, it is necessary to permit a launch of a crash prevention system only when certain reliability is guaranteed after the crash prevention system undergoes an appropriate test during loading and manufacturing processes.
Accordingly, it is very important to develop an appropriate test and evaluation system for testing and evaluating a crash prevention system. In particular, since a driving situation variously changes, it is desired to develop a test and evaluation system for enabling a crash prevention system to be tested in an environment corresponding to a real driving situation.
However, an unexpected accident may occur even during test and evaluation of a crash prevention system. Accordingly, it is also important to prevent the cost of testing from increasing due to a driver's injury and damage to a vehicle during a test between vehicles loaded with a crash prevention system.
Accordingly, a test apparatus for reproducing a situation similar to a real driving situation and preventing driver's accident and an increase in test cost is required, and therefore, a dummy vehicle similar to a real vehicle has been developed and used for a test.
Such a dummy vehicle is usually formed by putting a cover having a vehicle shape on a small target driving object to reproduce the same driving situation as a real vehicle. However, even in this case, a substantial impact may be applied to the target driving object, resulting in damage to the target driving object, when the dummy vehicle crashes into a colliding object.
Therefore, a target driving object for preventing damage during a crash test is desired to be developed.